Sharing Is Caring
by oxenblood
Summary: The war is over. Severus Snape had survived and has resumed his post as Potion's Master. Hermione Granger completed her 7th year and had begun a teaching position at Hogwarts. When she arrives, she discovers that most of the castle is still under repairs. With her original room still under construction she is told that she must board with a fellow colleague.
1. Chapter 1

**The war is over. Severus Snape had survived and after weeks of recovery had resumed his post as Potion's Master. Hermione Granger has completed her 7th year and after earning multiple degrees, had begun a teaching position at Hogwarts. When she arrives at the start of term, she discovers that most of the castle is still under repairs. With her original room still under construction, she is told that she must board with a fellow colleague. When that colleague turns out to be Professor Snape, Hermione finds herself questioning her past assumptions about the same mysterious man.**

As she clamored off the platform, Hermione Granger sighed with relief. The now familiar walls stood before her as she exited the Hogwarts Express and heaved her heavy trunk towards the castle. As she was now a teacher, Hermione arrived several weeks ahead of term in preparation for the school year.

As she crossed the threshold of the Great Hall, she had to duck as a piece of stone fell from the ceiling. Clearly more work on reconstruction was needed. After trying to lug her book-laden trunk up the staircase and failing miserably, she slyly glanced around to see if anyone was around and then cast a quick levitating charm and set about on her way. As her belongings drifted lazily behind her, Hermione ascended the staircase in an effort to find the staffroom. She was anxious to find out what the sleeping arrangements were, so she could hurry along with her pre-term preparations.

After finally reached the staffroom portrait, she uttered the password breathlessly and it swung open to reveal the teacher's common room. It was quite a large, circular room. The windows, which covered almost all the walls, were framed with heavy drapes that were tied up to let the afternoon sun filter into the room. Several very comfortable looking armchairs were littered around a gigantic fireplace, which at this time was empty. A single flight of stairs to the right of the fireplace curved upwards and disappeared out of view. A long, mahogany table was placed in the center of the room with several piles of teaching handbooks off at one end.

Hermione stepped through the portrait and found no sign of Professor McGonagall or any teacher for that matter. Frowning a little, she was just about to step back through the entrance when she heard someone coming down the flight of stairs. Minerva appeared at the top of the stairs with a large pile of books in her arms. Hermione hurried towards her and helped her set them on the end of the table beside the other stack. "There, that should be the last of them" McGonagall sighed. Hermione looked worriedly at her former teacher, seeing her properly for the first time in noticed how frail she had gotten. She had not seen her in a few years and hadn't realized the toll the war must have taken on her.

As the elderly witch wiped her brow, she glanced up and realized her helper's identity. "Ooh, Miss Granger, it's about time you arrived. Come with me and we shall discuss your boarding arrangements." she said briskly, clearly in a hurry. Hermione smiled to herself, "It's almost as if nothing has changed." she mused. Following Minerva through the portrait once more, she left her trunk at the entrance and continued after the professor's billowing robes. After winding through the castle's vast expanses of corridors and staircases, they finally arrived at the familiar Headmaster's office. It dawned to Hermione that since school had resumed, McGonagall had been given the title of Headmistress. Minerva hurried her into the room and quickly had her seated.

Hermione scanned the room and realized that it hadn't been redecorated since Dumbledore died and was still filled with a vast oddity of objects. Even Fawkes' stand was still in the same place as it had always been. She moved her wandering eyes to the Headmistress and watched her rummage through drawers and cabinets. Once she seemingly found the appropriate documents, she seated herself across from Hermione and began to explain what each form was. The usual documents such as her contract, pay schedule, insurance etc. It was only when McGonagall reached the topic of living arrangements did she seem to grow a little uncomfortable. Sensing her concern, Hermione began to tell the professor, "Oh, I'm sure the room I'm located in is-" she stopped when Minerva waved a hand at her. "You see Miss Granger, there are only a few living quarters that were undamaged by the war." she began delicately. "As you seem to be the last teacher to arrive before the start of term, I'm afraid that you'll be sharing living quarters with a colleague."

Hermione swallowed. "Please god, don't let me have to room with Slughorn." She grimaced. "That's fine, Professor, I'm sure I'll be able to manage." she lied weakly. McGonagall looked unconvinced but turned over the papers for her to sign anyways. Once all signatures were in place, she tapped the pile with her wand and it disappeared with a 'Pop'. She rose to usher the new teacher out of her door, and gave instructions as to where her room would be. Hermione was almost out the door when she realized where her room was. She looked at the Headmistress incredulously, "But.. Professor, that means my room is in the dungeons." she started, "...and who I'm sharing with is.." "Severus" McGonagall finished and shut the door to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared blankly at the headmaster's office door. She stood there for a few minutes blankly before dazedly turning back towards the staircase of which she had climbed before. "Get a hold of yourself, Hermione, you're not a school girl anymore.", she scolded herself. She tried to shake herself out of this sudden state of shock but still found herself to be incredibly taken aback. Hermione forced herself to breathe normally as she thought of how she would approach her former teacher. Would she try to approach the formerly sinister man cheerfully? Or would she try to be sympathetic about the seemingly unwelcome sleeping arrangements? "What am I going to do?" she groaned quietly to herself.

Before anything else unexpected happened, Hermione decided to fetch her belongings. Possessions had a strange habit of disappearing in Hogwarts, even the teacher's things. She retraced her steps to the teacher's common room and found the portrait already opened with several teacher's inside. While most professors were busy gathering textbooks and trying to prepare for lessons in a few weeks, Madam Hooch and Professor Trelawney seemed to be locked in a fiery argument. The argument seemed to be whether or not a student would fall down and break both legs in a quidditch match, as seen in one of the Divination teacher's tea readings. Madam Hooch was almost foaming at the mouth, insisting that no student has ever come to such harm under her supervision. Hermione chuckled as she recalled herself being similarly skeptical of Trelawney's predictions. Although over the past few years she had opened her mind slightly to such magical practices, she was still the non-believer as always.

Pausing besides the door, Hermione scanned the staff room for her trunk, full of her belongings. "Damn, I was sure I left it right here.", she cursed. Quickly scanning the room once again, she decided to ask a couple colleges if they had seen her trunk. Everyone seemed to busy and consumed with their before-term preparations that they all insisted that they hadn't seen it. 'Damn. Damn, damn, damn.', Hermione swore. Figuring that she couldn't hold it off any longer, and climbed out the portrait once again but this time, descended the staircase and headed towards the dungeons.

As Hermione steadily descended what seemed to be the longest and steepest staircase in England, she reached the bottom of the stairs and was confronted with the door of Severus Snape's private quarters. The door was dark wood free of any indication of what may be inside. Hermione bit her lip, almost too nervous to knock on the door. It had been a while since she had been down in the school's dungeons, let alone in front of her former potion teacher's bed chamber. She raised her small fist cautiously to knock on the door, but faltered as she lost her courage. "Stop it, Hermione, you're acting like a git." She thought angrily. Just as she raised her hand to knock a final time, a lazy voice drifted though the solid wood, "Come in Miss Granger." Hermione's heart almost bust through her skin. Flushing furiously, she grasped the door handle and opened the door.

As she stepped through the threshold, for the first time Hermione got a look into inside Snape's private life. The room was dimly lit, and seemed to split into a bedroom and a study area. Towards the left was the study. Peeking inside, Hermione was extremely pleased to see bookshelves covering an entire wall, along with shelves full of jars and potion ingredients. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall. "Thank God," she thought, "I'd forgotten how cold it is down here." Two armchairs and a settee sat facing the fire, one of which which was occupied by a long, lean figure. As Hermione's eye's adjusted to the lighting, she realised that Snape had been watching her appraise his quarters. His hair was the longest she had ever seen it, almost touching his shoulders. He seemed thinner than she last remembered but as pale as ever. "All is to your liking?" he drawled, lazily waving a hand at the room. Blushing for the second time in as many minutes, Hermione stuttered "O-of course, I'm sure I'll be very comfortable."

Severus Snape put the book Hermione had failed to notice he was reading, down on the settee in front of him. He rose gracefully to his feet and motioned her to follow him. He strode past her, black robes swirling after him, and moved towards the bedroom where she would now be staying with him. As she followed him into their shared quarters, Hermione noticed that they were set up re-markedly like her old dormitory room in the Gryffindor tower. Two four poster beds sat on either side of the room with a bedside table beside each. However, since Snape was still head of Slytherin, the linens were dark green and silver instead of the familiar maroon and gold. Hermione almost passed out when she realised her trunk was already at the foot of her new bed, open and unpacked. She was mortified because before she had left Ginny had convinced her to take some of her more scandalous underwear in an effort to force her to feel more adult and sexy, as she put it. Hermione shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing those lacy numbers, let her former teacher.

Snape gestured towards her trunk and her bed and said, "I had the house elves remove it from the staff room and unpack it, since I almost tripped over it several times" "Sorry, it won't happe-." She started but stopped when a hand was waved at her face. "It's fine, Granger, do not let it happen again. Personal items are hard to recover once missing. Especially in this castle.", he replied quietly. Hermione glanced around the room once again, before bringing her eyes back to her collegue. He was staring intently at her. "Professor?" she asked. He shook his head, "I am no longer your professor, Granger, you may call me Severus for the time being."

Hermione nodded and he turned quickly and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up at him, "Yes, Severus?" she asked hesitantly. He paused for a moment, his dark eyes studying her again. "Welcome back." And with those words, the door closed behind him.

_*Author's Note*_

_Apologies for the long wait in-between the first and second chapters, but things have been rather hectic between home-life and school. Hopefully the paragraphs in the first chapter have been sorted now too. Thank you to everyone who gave me advice and reviews on the story so far, it's much appreciated. Chapter three will most likely be out much sooner than it took for this second one to be published, so stay tuned. Thanks guys, xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week had passed since Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts to begin teaching and already she was feeling a little stressed as the start of term drawed near. She hadn't realised how much preparation was needed in order to get classes up and running, smoothly. Hermione had sitting in the staffroom going over the lesson plans for a good couple of hours before she decided that she was going to have a long deserved break. Heading up one of the staircases she walked into a tiny kitchen used by the teachers in the staffroom. She rumaged through a few cupboards for a kettle so she could fix herself a cup of tea. Setting the iron pot on the stove, she gave it a sharp tap with her and and it started to bubble away happily. As she waited for the water to boil, she lent against the bench and stared out the window above the sink. "You can see the whole grounds up here" Hermione murmured to herself, "even the Giant Squid in the lake, next to Hagrids." She chuckled. She looked at the tiny hut in the distance and felt a bad. She hadn't really had the time to go see him yet. The kettle started to whistle, signaling that her tea was done. She poured herself a large cup of tea before deciding that she would take a quick visit to visit her old friend.

As Hermione walked across the school's grounds she pulled her thin cardigan around herself and clutched her cup tighter. It was not yet noon but the air still had a chill to it. Finally reaching the familiar door to the small, shabby house, she swigged the rest of her tea, set her cup down on the step next to her and raised her hand to knock on the door. Before Hermione's knuckles had even reached the hard wood, it swung open with a mighty bang and she was pulled inside. "Hermione! It's so good 'ter see you!" Hagrid had pulled her into a warm hug that almost crushed her ribs. "Its nice to see you too Hagrid, how have you been?" she asked, a little out of breath. "Fine just fine, but what about you? I 'ear you've become a Professor up at the castle. I'm so very proud of you 'Mione, I just knew you'd be a great professor!" he beamed. She grinned with equal mirth. 'Well I hope so, or I've spent most of my life studying for nothing!' Hermione laughed.

After several cups of tea and three rockcakes later, Hermione found herself running out of conversation. She had been seated on a very large, very soft lounge chair for some time before she stood up to stretch. She wandered around Hagrid's tiny living room for a bit, still chatting away when she stopped in front of his fireplace. There on the crowded mantle, among many teacups, pots, cages and other odd and ends, was a photograph. Hermione picked it up carefully and studied it. It was a school photo of her last year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were squeezed in either side of her laughing merrily, along with Luna and Neville and a large group of students. Even Malfoy was standing in the edge of the photo sourly, Hermione laughed. The staff and faculty was standing behind the students, all whom were looking at them fondly. Even Snape's old scowl seemed less harsh in this photo. 'Where did you get this, Hagrid?' Hermione looked over her shoulder and asked. 'Oh that, I got McGonagall to give me a copy when they got developed. I'm quite fond of that photo.' he smiled. She nodded in agreement and turned back to the photo. Her eyes were drawn to Severus again, watching his portrait in the photo. It might have just been her imagination but she swore she saw his eyes flicker to face for a moment and soften, before resuming his scowl. Shaking her head and setting the photo back on the mantel, she sighed. She knew she would have to return to the castle soon.

After gathering picking her cup off the back step, she turned to Hagrid and thanked him for the afternoon tea. One last hug and a promise to sit next to him at the Great Hall's staff table and she was headed back to her teaching duties. Hermione strolled up the stone steps to the castle, ignoring the fact that is was getting late and she was probably at Hagrid's for far too long. She hadn't realised that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she ran straight into someone. Hermione's head bounced off a shoulder and she fell backwards onto a step. "Owww.." she moaned, rubbing her forehead. Looking up she realised the tall figure was Severus. "Oh my g- I am so sor-" she spluttered. He looked at her bemused and reached down, offering her his hand. Still holding her forehead, she took his hand and he pulled her up with great ease. Stooping down to look at her, he asked "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" "Yes, I just-" she began, but as she pulled away her fingers from her forehead she noticed she was bleeding. "Uh oh" she murmured. Severus pulled her face up towards his by her chin, and studied he wound. Hermione froze. He was so close that she could feel his cool breath on her face. With his other hand, he pressed his fingertips to her head and Hermione winced slightly. Muttering an incantation, she felt her wound close and heal. "T-thank you," she stammered. "I don't feel well now" she thought to herself. Hermione attempted to climb the steps once more but was overcome with dizziness and almost fell again. But luckily Snape, who was much more coordinated than her, caught her elbow. "Due to the spell you're going to feel bouts of vertigo for little under an hour, you need to rest." he commanded. 'Come, I'll lead you to your quarters.' And with that he gently tugged her up the steps and towards the dungeons.

While Hermione was being led to her room, she couldn't help but glance over at her colleague and admire his forearms. Blushing, she looked away before he would realise that she was admiring his physique. The war had caused him to be much slimmer than previous years, but hadn't taken away from his lean, muscular frame. She almost giggled at the fact that she was having these thoughts. 'Must be the spell.', she convinced herself. As Severus reached the door to their quarters, he pulled out his wand and wave it open. He pulled her inside gently and shut the door. He let go of her arm and lit several candles in the dark room before he turned to face her. "You need to rest." he repeated softly, when he saw she hadn't moved. Nodding gingerly, she held her palm against the stone wall to steady herself and lead herself to her bed. Slipping off her shoes, she climbed into bed fully clothed and started to drift asleep. "The healing spell must of really knocked me out" she mused, she could've sworn she felt a hand brush a strand of hair behind her ears. "Strange.", she thought. But she didn't even have time to hear the door softly close before she started snoring softly.

_*Authors Note*_

_Again! Apologies for the long wait between chapters, I keep getting side tracked before I'm able to finish each chapter ugh. Thanks for everyone for their advice &amp; suggestions, it's been incredibly helpful. I'm not sure if things are moving too fast here &amp; need more developing but I can't wait to get into the nitty gritty bits of the story, but tell me if you feel more needs to happen before the *spoiler alert* romance begins to bloom. Thanks again! x_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up from her nap feeling fuzzy and confused. Groaning, she turned over and rubbed her eyes. Remembering the events of earlier that day, she swore. "I haven't even started yet and I've already made a fool of myself!" She grumbled. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sprung up in a quick, lithe motion. She left her shoes by her bed and wandered across her room, in her socks, to a small, gilded mirror on the wall. Hermione touched her head tenderly. The bump on her forehead was no where to be seen, proof of Snape's excellent handiwork.

After staring at her reflection for a few moments longer, she spun around around and pranced out her bedroom. She felt much better. A quick glance at her wrist watch told her that it was a little past 6. It is almost dinner time. Hermione's stomach gurgled. Conjuring her shoes back from her room, she slipped them on quickly and strolled out the door and into the dungeon halls. Despite the fact that it wasn't quite September yet, the weather had cooled down considerably. Even though Hermione knew that the Great Hall would be toasty and warm, down below it was freezing and she began to shiver. Hurrying along the passageways and up the stairs, she tried to escape the cold as quickly as possible.

Arriving in the Great Hall brought a flood of memories, both good and bad. It had been the first time Hermione had set foot in here since the war. She stood in the entrance, suddenly feeling very solemn. Although it looked exactly like it had before the battle, Hermione knew better. If you looked closely you could see scuff mark and tiny chips in the stone walls that no amount of magic could repair. The only obvious sign that anything had occurred in the Great Hall was the huge shining gold plaque above the teacher's table that read 'In Memory Of Those Who Protected Us - Until We Will Meet Again'. It listed hundreds of names of those who fought and perished. Among the countless names were those of George, Tonks, Lupin, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey. Hermione felt herself tear up. She felt a figure stand beside her. Quickly brushing her tears away, she turned towards them. It was McGonagall. Even her ever-strong demeanor looked somewhat softer, as she stared into the Great Hall. "It's hard at first. But it gets easier." She said softly. Hermione nodded, not quite sure if she could say anything without her voice breaking. "Come now, dinner should be served soon and me mustn't keep the house elves waiting." She laughed, referencing Hermione's S.P.E.W days.

They walked together towards the platform where the teacher's table was displayed. Hermione was suddenly unsure of where she was supposed to sit. "Uh, Minerva..is there any particular order in which the staff should be seated?" Minerva shrugged, "Sometimes the staff randomize a seating arrangement and others it's every witch for themselves. I guess this year, you choose." She mused. Several teachers had already picked their seats at the table and Hermione had to pick whether she wanted to sit between McGonagall and Professor Sprout or between Professor Trelawney and Madam Hooch, whom were already arguing. So naturally, she sat beside Professor Sprout. Upon sitting at the table, she realized that the table was slightly curved so that all the teachers could see each other, even converse if they wanted. Magnificent silverware was already set out before them, as they waited for other teachers to arrive.

After 15 minutes or so, most teachers had filed in and taken a seat quietly. Although you could still hear the argument between the two female professors. Finally, when every person had finally sat down and everyone was settled, the plates before them spontaneously filled with the most magnificent food Hermione had ever laid eyes on. She immediately tucked into every single thing she could politely set her hands on. She hadn't realized how hungry she had gotten. After filling up on her share of dinner and the plates wiped themselves clean, dessert appeared. Hermione was ridiculously full but couldn't pass up one of the smaller fudge sundaes. Halfway through dessert, she struck up a conversation with Professor Sprout about how her greenhouses were doing. "Ah, they could be better. Some species were completely died off due to the stress of the war. Hoever we are able to-" She stopped mid sentence and her eyes bulged before she belted out laughing. Hermione apparently had been so involved with her conversation that a spoonful of whipped cream completely missed her mouth and smeared on her cheek instead. Hermione laughed merrily as she wiped away the offending dessert. Even the other teachers had turned with a small smirk or giggle.

After finishing all the dessert she could, Hermione made her way towards her room with her trousers significantly tighter than they had been, before she came to dinner. One arm outstretched and trailing along the corridor wall, she slowly and steadily made her way into the dungeons. After finally reaching the door, she pushed it open and headed straight into the study area and sunk into an armchair in front of the fire. Slipping off her shoes, she sighed as she warmed her feet by the fire. After sitting there for a bit, she began to doze off a little. She imagined the flames were dancing before her, whispering. She could almost actually hear tiny voices. But she snapped out of it when she heard the dungeon door creak open, and she rubbed her eyes.

Snape glided inside the room and waved the door shut behind him. He took took of his teaching robes, folded them neatly over his arm and proceeded to walk towards the empty chair beside Hermione. He leaned back in the chair with a sigh, long limbs sprawling. Hermione had never seen him like this before. Tired. Vunerable. He was suddenly very human to her. Both of them sat there in comfortable silence before Hermione spoke up. "I didn't get to thank you for today. I feel much better." His head turned slightly, to acknowledge that he was listening. "I'm sure you would have returned the favor, if I were in your place." He said curtly. Hermione nodded in agreement before turning to look back at the fire. Neither of them spoke for a while, but Hermione felt a shift in the air. She sensed that he wanted to be alone. She stood up slowly and stretched, walking towards their shared quarters. "Goodnight, Severus." He didn't say a word as she climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape sat in the small, dark room that was his office. The shadowy walls were lined with hundreds of glass jars, filled with every potion ingredient imaginable. From newts eyes, to wolfsbane and arsenic, even a few pickled animals hung in limp suspension of their fragile prisons. It was cold, musty and grotesque, it was Severus's home. He was sitting in a old, leather chair in the center of the room. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back. He was deathly still. Then suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He stood slowly, dark robes quivering and walked slowly towards a cupboard at the back of the room.

Stacks of textbooks dusty textbooks lined the shelves, their discontinued use clearly evident. Among the stacks sat a small copy of 'Advanced Potions Making'. Retrieving it out of the cupboard, Severus then proceeded back to his armchair. The soft leather whispered as he leant back in the wingback chair and placed the book on his knee. With a slow flick of his wand the cover of the book opened. He ran his fingers over the old ink that was inscribed inside the cover. Hi own familiar, spidery handwriting had not changed since he signed his own, personal name here. with another wave of his wand, the pages continued to turn on their own.

Severus reminisced over the pages of his hand written notes. Just before he reached the end of the book, the next page turned but something was wedged between the sheets of paper. Carefully extracting it, he pulled out the intruder and turned it over. It was a photograph. Severus's brows furrowed slightly as he studied it. It was a picture of the golden trio. Well, almost. Potter and Weasley were far in the background, almost a speck on the horizon, but clearly squabbling over something. However, Hermione was front and center, smiling and laughing as she watched the two idiots. This was from her last year at Hogwarts, when the two had came to visit her. Her hair was still wild and her eyes sparkled like the stars. Even as Severus watched her figure move in the picture, he could almost hear her tinkling laugh. He swore he even felt his face start to grow hot.

Snapping the book shut, he stood quickly and strode briskly towards the cupboard. Throwing the book in there with a dull 'thunk', he stood for a moment, the picture still in his long fingers. Without thinking twice, Severus tucked the picture into his breast pocket and slammed the cupboard door shut. He glided out of his office. He was obviously in dire need for fresh air, he mumbled to himself.

And for the rest of the afternoon, all teachers and students were in awe, as they has never seen their potion's master with the rosy glow that hung around his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks moved quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was almost the end of the first term. She had adjusted to teaching well and committed herself to be a strict, yet fair professor. Each lesson was structured according to a schedule she'd prepared earlier in the school year, ensuring that all her students were well prepared for the end-of-year exams. Overall, Professor Granger was a well liked teacher who had very little problems with her students. She got along very well with her fellow professors and was feeling very confident and content. Life, for the moment, was splendid.

One evening, she was discussing her Christmas plans over tea with Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout. "You're seriously not staying here for the Christmas break, are you Granger?" Sprout asked, aghast. "I am, I'm afraid. I had to vacate my last flat because a pipe burst, so I'm staying here for the moment." Hermione sighed. "Well couldn't you just fix it?" Laughed Hooch, "Surely you haven't forgotten how to cast a _Reparo _spell." Hermione shook her head, "It's not that simple, my flat was owned by muggles. If I had repaired it myself it would surely look suspicious, especially since half the block flooded. It didn't happen unnoticed. I'm just sticking it out here for a while." She took a sip of her tea as Hooch inquired, "Are you sure it's not because of _a certain fellow_ you've been keeping hidden away?" Hermione choked on her tea and spluttered, "What?!" Spout giggles and elbowed her colleague in the ribs. "We know you've got a man Granger, you've been far too cheerful lately. And to be pleased about staying back in the holidays, come on, tell us! Who is he?!" "N-no one, I swear!" she cried, "Gah! Just tell us who he is?! Does he live in Hogsmeade? That's the closest town from here." Giggled Hooch. "Honestly, I'm not seeing anyone!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Okay, okay say what you wish Miss Granger but we know the truth." Professor sprout winked, "Well, I'm off to bed. You coming, Rolanda?" Madame Hooch nodded, draining the last of her teacup and placed it on her saucer. They both stood from the lounges they were sitting in and left, but not before prodding at Hermione with a few more suggestive questions.

As both ladies had left, Hermione sighed, closed and leant back in her chair. "What two odd women." she muttered to herself. She sat still for a moment before opening her eyes and standing, to put away the teapot and cups. After she was done, she checked her watch before pulling a book from thin air with her wand and curling up to read. She tried for several minutes to relax and focus on her novel but couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind was racing and would not seem to be still. Frustrated, she tossed the book onto the settee that was near her feet and strolled out of the staffroom. Hermione stormed off in a random direction, intent on getting some exercise to quieten her busy mind. Before long she had strolled back towards her shared quarters. She started to ascend the familiar decent to her room when something made her stop. She turned towards the end of the corridor, opposite to which she had just came. Feeling oddly compelled, she turned on her heel and crept towards the end of the corridor. She rounded the corner and gazed into another set of dark stair, similar to those which guarded her own quarters. Gingerly, Hermione descended the steps.

It was dark, damp and cold. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw a dark green, wooden door at the end of a short hall. She crept towards it quietly with an ominous feeling that she was not supposed to be here. She reached the door and stood before it. It was unmarked. She made a move to push the door open before hesitating. Without knowing why, she knocked on the door instead.

The door snapped open quickly, startling both her and it's occupant. Severus's aggravated expression appeared before her before blinking as hisannoyance turned to confusion. "Miss Granger?" He asked coldly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Severus!" she squeaked, "I, um, was just curious what was down here and I couldn't sleep and I was just-" His perplexed expression stopped and she blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry, it's late I, uh, should be leaving." Before she could stumble away in shame, Severus opened the door the rest of the way and gestured her to come in. Hermione took this as a queue to shut up and stepped through the threshold.

Severus closed the door behind her and turned towards the empty fireplace. He waved his wand lazily and a roaring fire crackled magically before them. He then turned back around and towards her, "Tea?", he asked politely. "Yes please, thank you." She smiled. Severus then conjured a second wing-back chair and a small round table and positioned both in front of the fire, in front of his own seat. Hermione took her seat and studied the room while Severus tended to the hot beverages. She stared in awe over the hundreds of jars and specimens that Snape possessed. The light of the fire reflecting off all the dark, murky bottles. "Impressive.", she murmured. "Hmm?" Snape inquired, looking up from his task and following her gaze. "Ahh, There are over 700 ingredients and concoctions here. It's a collection that's taken me decades to get to it's full glory." He mused. Severus turned to her and offered her a cup and saucer, "Thank you." She said warmly. He then picked his own cup and and sat opposite to her. After taking a small sip, he placed his cup upon the the table that sat between them. "I suggest you could help me mark some student homework," he paused, "if in fact you're looking for a dull task to quieten the mind." He added. "Okay, sure I'll help.", she replied. Snape rose and walked over to his dark, mahogany desk that lurked behind them and withdrew a stack of homework, a bottle of ink and two quills. He placed placed the equipment on the table and they both set to work.

After a few rolls of parchment each, they started chatting about absurd answers the students had given on a question about the ingredients in a simple poison. Snape had placed the teapot on the table and routinely filled both teacups when empty. Hermione felt very at ease and happy. She relished the quiet company that was the man Severus Snape, who was in stark contrast of her sometimes neurotic aura. She found herself laughing openly at his suggestion that by turning a student into a toad might perhaps improve their outlook on potions class. In a short while they had finished marking two sets of homework and were still discussing teaching techniques. At last a small clock that Severus had on his desk chimed twelve before both Professors realized the hour. Halting conversations, together they put away their equipment and returned to their shared quarters. Bidding her a quiet goodnight, Severus retired to his study. Hermione lay in bed, buzzing with joy. Her heart felt warm and her eyelids heavy. She fell asleep within minutes.

Severus Snape, meanwhile, sat in quiet thought in his study. He sat behind his desk, like a statue, for what seemed millenia before slowly taking out the picture that still lay hidden in his breast pocket. He observed the picture silently before opening the drawers in is desk and tucked it into a book. Shutting the drawer quickly he returned to his bed. He opened the door silently, unsure if Hermione were truly asleep yet. Running his fingers through his black locks, he felt unsure and and unstable. This girl, this woman he corrected himself, a woman that that he had taught only years before arose feelings within him that were foreign and invading. When she had turned up on his office doorstep this evening, he had found himself confused, perplexed and yet pleased. He growled to himself to stop acting like some schoolboy before creeping in, quickly disrobing and falling into bed, determined to sleep. This was the first night Severus Snape dreamt of Hermione Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next morning cheerful and rested. She stretched and rolled over and, as usual, Severus's bed looked untouched. Hermione often wondered if Snape even slept; he was out of bed before her each morning and the last to retire in the evening. She doubted she had even glimpsed him slumbering across the room from her.

Jumping up happily she flounced over to a large wardrobe holding her things. Opening it up, she started searching for the day's outfit. Choosing her usual blouse and dress pants she piled them into her arms, closing the door slightly before hesitating. Opening the wardrobe back up, she hung up her usual clothing and took out a black number. It was a mini dress with cap sleeves and a v-neck down the front. "Ginny, you rascal!" she laughed to herself, the red head had slipped in into her clothes among other numerous items. She held it up to her pajama clad figure before deciding that, with a pair of tights of course, that the dress would suit her nicely and she would wear this under her teaching robes.

Taking her things in her arm once more, she shut the wardrobe and exited her bedroom. It was cold this morning, so Hermione decided she would take a bath in the private teacher's bath instead of the usual cold shower in the dungeon. It was the only teacher's bath underground and only Snape's private quarters at this end of the castle, so Hermione was glad not to have any embarrassing run-ins unlike all her other colleagues above ground who shared multiple bathrooms.

Padding along the corridor barefoot, Hermione cursed herself for not wearing socks or a jumper in this bone freezing weather. She finally reached the door to the bath, muttered the password '_Ashwinder_', before pushing open the door.

The dungeon's bath was very spacious and large. The bath was in the center of the room, paved and built in dark stone, very similar to that which the Slytherin common room was paved. And like the old prefect bathroom, large, gothic windows were built into the walls with magnificent moving stained glass. Unlike the other bathrooms Hermione had been to, however, only a single brass tap was at the end of the magnificent bath, instead of the hundreds in other rooms. Placing her things on a small mahogany table near the rooms entrance she then walked towards the bath. A sharp, quick tap on the faucet with her wand caused the pipes to gurgle and spew forth water into the bath. Scented with rose and lavender, she watched as the water bubble and quickly filled the small-swimming-pool-sized bath. Another sharp tap turned off the faucet and the bath was still. Hermione grabbed a large, folded dark grey towel from another nearby table placed it beside the edge of the bath before returning to the table near the entrance. Placing her wand among her things, she slid off her pajama shorts and her thin camisole before quickly padding over and slipping into the bath, escaping the cold.

Hermione sighed with relief when she submerged in the water. She clenched and unclenched her toes, grateful for the hot, steamy water. She washed herself leisurely, slowly running her hands over her shoulders and arms, savouring the warmth and smell of the water. She was so absorbed in her actions that she did not feel a pair of dark eyes watching her.

Snape held his breath. He almost had a heart attack when the brunette burst in on him as he was about to get into the bath, himself. Old habits died hard because before Severus had let the intruder know of his presence, he muttered a Disillusionment charm, rendering him invisible. Standing right next to the bath, he did not know what to do. Snape was both angry and embarrassed. He could not move for making a sound and alerting her to another's presence. "Foolish girl," he cursed inwardly, "obviously has still not learnt to observe.. you'd think having to live with dunderhead Potter and Weasley would force her to learn to knock.." Snape kept his eyes downcast when he realized she had stripped and slid into the bath, but he felt his curiosity burn brightly.

He stayed stony for upwards of 10 minutes but felt his willpower start to slip. "Granger is a woman now, Severus, you are no perverted old school teacher ogling young students.. one little peak won't hurt.." he convinced himself and glanced upwards. Hermione was half facing him, half turned away. She lay resting her head on her arms on the edge of the bath, facing away from Severus. Enjoying the warm water, her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, tendrils of hair escaping at the nape of her neck. Her skin was creamy and smooth, Severus longed touch her. Biting his tongue, he stifled a sharp intake of breath. "Yep..definitely no longer a school girl.." he muttered to himself. It felt like an eternity he stood there watching her.

At last, Hermione sighed, raised her head and waded towards the folded towel at the edge of the bath. Rising out of the steamy water, she wrapped herself in the soft, fluffy material and stepped out of the bath. She walked over to her clothes, roughly dried herself with the towel and then hung it on a hook, behind the door, leaving her stark naked. She pulled on some simple cotton underwear before slipping on her black dress. Pushing her brown hair over one shoulder, she reached behind her back and pulled the zip up along her spine.

Snape watched her movements which were both graceful and precise. He quietly admired how the simple dress clung to her form, her long lean legs and slim waistline. He did not shield his eyes, but continued to observe her in her natural state, fluid and graceful. He smirked to himself, pleased to be seemingly the only one to witness this different, this grown up and confident, Hermione Granger. He did not look away until he had watched her roll up her tights, slip on some ballet flats and clad herself with her teaching robes.

Only as she shut the door quietly behind her when she left did a sinister grin creep upon the old Potion Master's face, as he hatched a cunning plan.


End file.
